The FaceBox Mishap
by PopeyeTheSailorMan
Summary: Brittany receives her monthly box full of facial products and one of them tricks her into thinking it's not what it actually is giving Santana the fright of her life.


**The FaceBox Mishap**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Brittany receives her monthly box full of facial products and one of them tricks her into thinking it's not what it actually is giving Santana the fright of her life._

 **A/N:**

 **Hello there!**

 **The purpose of this one-shot is to see what you all think of my work. If you enjoy the way I write then review and let me know if you'd like a full on multi chapter story. I figured I'd be safe and start my first post off with a one-shot just in case my writing is crap and I bore you all to tears.**

 **There'll be another one of my notes at the end of the story.**

Today she was happy. Today she was excited. Today was the day she'd receive her FaceBox.

Her eyes fluttered open to meet a mess of raven hair on her chest and, tangling her fingers in the dark locks, she sighed in comfort. Brittany had always been an early bird – waking up at exactly six thirty-seven every morning. However, today, she lulled her head to the side to glance at the alarm clock resting on her nightstand and saw that it was ten a.m. on the dot. Which meant the mail had arrived. Which pulled Brittany out of bed and got her running to the front door, yanking it open and squealing in delight at the sight of four envelopes and a small, rectangular box. She hauled all the mail inside and plonked it on the coffee table before happily clapping her hands and tearing open her box.

"Yay! More face cream." She muttered in delight as she pulled out the box's contents, lining them up neatly on the coffee table and opening each one. This was her FaceBox ritual. She'd line up her face stuff, open all of it and proceed to try it out. She tried everything from moisturizers to brightening treatments. But, today, there was something new in the box. Something called a refining cleanser. It came in a small white tube and begged Brittany to try it. She read the tube which instructed her to keep the cleanser on for ten minutes and said, "What a weird cleanser."

She then unscrewed the cap and squirted all of the contents onto her fingers. She rubbed her hands together and began applying the cleanser to her face, rubbing it all over her eyebrows, lips, nose, chin, cheeks, eyelids, eyelashes and forehead. She then wiped her hands on a towel and sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on the back of the couch. As time passed, Brittany felt the cleanser begin to tighten and harden against her skin and she found it pulled when she frowned. So, she went to open her eyes but found that her eyelashes were masked shut to her cheeks.

"Oh, god, it's a mask." She muttered in panic, "It's a mask and I can't open my eyes. I can't. Open. My eyes."

Panic set in at full force and Brittany began to hyperventilate, moving her upper half from one end of the couch to the other in hopes that if she swayed enough, her eyes would open. She began to panic so much that she didn't hear Santana's footsteps coming down the hall toward the living room. However, she _did_ hear Santana's wild, high-pitched screams bouncing off the walls of the house as she sat upright and held her hands up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was a masque."

"Jesus, Brittany, you scared the shit outta me. You look like a fucking zombie." Santana said, hand over her heart and free hand rested against the wall, holding her up.

"That's great, babe but, I can barely talk and I can't open my eyes."

"Why can't you open your eyes?" Santana asked, confused.

"Because my eyelashes are stuck to the mask." Brittany said earning giggles from the woman seating herself in the armchair.

"That's so cute." Santana laughed earning a growl from Brittany followed by a loud huff.

"The tube said _refining cleanser_ not mask." She sighed, "I thought it was gonna cleanse my pores."

"It _is_ cleansing your pores, it's just hardening at the same time."

"Well, I am gonna phone the president of the FaceBox company." Brittany said, throwing her hand to the side table and feeling around for the phone, "Okay… dial the number on the box." She instructed, holding out the phone for Santana to take.

"Alright, Casper."

Santana dialed the number and handed the phone back to Brittany who held it to her ear and sighed, listening to it ring before a woman's voice entered her ears and she frowned, "Yeah, a-press one!" Brittany snapped, holding the phone out again, "Could you press one?"

"Uh, babe?"

"What?"

"It says on the tube: _refining cleanser/mask._ " Santana informed the blonde.

"Yeah, okay, could you hang up?"

 **A/N:**

 **Short but sweet.**

 **If you'd like me to write a multi chapter story then let me know in a review. Also, I'm really awful with storylines so, if you** _ **would**_ **like a multi chapter story then, would you mind adding in a storyline idea as well? It'd help a lot. I'll just write the story with the storyline I like best.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
